Famiglia Ancelotti
Anthony Spoleto Frank Garone Rocco Pelosi Zio Vince Antonio Rivette |name = Famiglia Ancelotti |businesses = Nightclub di Algonquin Mercati della frutta |color = Nero |colors = Nero }} La Famiglia Ancelotti è una banda presente in GTA IV. Sono la famiglia mafiosa più coinvolta nelle trame di GTA IV, nonostante tra le "Cinque Famiglie" siano la più debole. Descrizione La Famiglia Ancelotti è insieme alla Famiglia Gambetti, alla Famiglia Pavano, alla Famiglia Messina e alla Famiglia Lupisella una delle cinque famiglie storiche di Liberty City. Il loro territorio si basa soprattuto ad Alderney, in particolare nella zona di Alderney City. Sono inoltre presenti, come tutte le altre famiglie, nella zona di Little Italy. A causa del loro svantaggio verso le altre famiglie, sono stati costretti ad assumere la Mafia albanese come forza aggiuntiva. Sono inoltre alleati con la Mafia russa, in quanto le due bande stanno cercando di costruire un'enorme ed efficiente rete di commercio di droga basata sull'utilizzo di furgoni modificati. Per quanto riguarda i rapporti con le altre famiglie sono in contrasto soprattutto con i Gambetti, a causa della violenta guerra scoppiata tra le due famiglie negli anni '70, e con i Messina, a causa della loro alleanza con i Gambetti. Sono invece in buoni rapporti con i Pavano, probabilmente a causa della rivalità con i Gambetti, in quanto le due famiglie sono le più potenti del [Consiglio|Consiglio; sono inoltre in buoni rapporti anche con i Lupisella, in quanto c'è una forte rivalità tra i Lupisella e i Messina. Sono inoltre in guerra con la Famiglia Prgorino, un'altra famiglia mafiosa che, nel tentativo di entrare nel Consiglio, sta attaccando gli Ancelotti, la famiglia più debole del Consiglio. Storia Primi anni La Famiglia Ancelotti è stata fondata agli inizi del '900 dalla famiglia italiana degli Ancelotti. Sono in seguito riusciti a entrare nel Consiglio. All'inizio degli anni '70 è scoppiata una sanguinosa guerra tra gli Ancelotti e la Famiglia Gambetti, dalla quale gli Ancelotti sono usciti pesantemente sconfitti. Nel 1972, infatti, John Gravelli, uno dei membri più importanti dei Gambetti, arrivò vicinissimo a uccidere il Don degli Ancelotti, decidendo però di risparmiarlo. Nel 1978, a seguito della morte del Don, il nipote di quest'ultimo, Giovanni Ancelotti, diventò il nuovo Don. Contemporaneamente arrivò un nuovo Don anche nei Gambetti, John Gravelli. Negli ultimi anni la Famiglia Pegorino, una nuova famiglia di Alderney, dopo essersi vista negare l'accesso nel Consiglio dalle altre famiglie, ha iniziato una guerra contro gli Ancelotti, in quanto sono la famiglia più debole tra quelle del Consiglio. Qualche tempo prima degli eventi di The Ballad of Gay Tony "Gay Tony" Prince, il famoso magnate delle discoteche di Liberty City, è diventato amico di Gracie Ancelotti, figlia di Giovanni, il quale ha iniziato a prestargli soldi. Rimasto pesantemente indebitato con Ancelotti, Tony è spesso costretto a dover fare favori e lavori sporchi per lui, che gestisce i rapporti con Tony tramite alcuni parenti di sua moglie, Rocco e Vince Pelosi. GTA IV Nel 2008 gli Ancelotti sono in guerra con i Pegorino, che per hanno assunto la Mafia irlandese come forza aggiuntiva. I capi della Mafia irlandese, Gerry e Packie McReary, assumono a loro volta Niko Bellic per uccidere alcuni dei capi degli Ancelotti. In un primo tempo Niko, Packie, Gordon Sargent e Michael Keane attaccano un deposito di smistamento rifiuti degli Ancelotti, riuscendo a rubare un pagamento appena ricevuto. In seguito Gerry invia Niko a uccidere Anthony "Tony Black" Spoleto, storico Capo degli Ancelotti e responsabile della gestione dei rapporti con la Mafia albanese; dopo un incontro con gli Albanesi, Niko piazza una bomba sotto la Cognoscenti di Tony Black, aspettando poi che questo faccia ritorno al suo deposito di carburante e uccidendo lui e tutti i suoi uomini, in modo da scaricare la colpa sugli Albanesi e di rompere quindi l'accordo tra le due banda. Per lo stesso motivo Gerry uccide infine un motociclista albanese, facendo poi indossare i suoi vestiti a Niko e inviandolo a uccidere Frankie Garone, altro Capo degli Ancelotti. Tempo dopo Phil Bell invia Niko a uccidere "Chubby Charlie" Matteo, Consigliere di Giovanni Ancelotti. Nel frattempo il Soldato Rocco Pelosi ordina a Luis Fernando Lopez, guardia del corpo di Gay Tony, di eseguire dei lavori per lui. In particolare Luis aiuta Rocco ad interrogare un uomo dei Messina e in seguito ad uccidere tre bersagli indicati da questo. Qualche tempo dopo Packie e Niko rapiscono Gracie Ancelotti, figlia di Giovanni, chiedendo in cambio dei diamanti che erano stati rubati da Luis ai Pegorino e che gli stessi Pegorino avevano precedentemente rubato tramite i Lost M.C. a Luis e Tony. Giovanni stringe un accordo con Ray Bulgarin e la sua banda, il quale voleva uccidere Niko. Bulgarin e i suoi uomini interrompono l'affare ma Luis e Tony riescono a scappare con Gracie. I diamanti vanno però persi nella successiva sparatoria. Giovanni, infuriato con Luis e Tony, invia Rocco e Vince, a sbarazzarsi di uno dei due. I due mafiosi ordinano a Luis di uccidere Tony, ma questo, mentre è sul punto di ucciderlo, uccide Vince. Dopo gli eventi di GTA IV, The Lost and Damned e The Ballad of Gay Tony è probabile che gli Ancelotti, nettamente indeboliti dalla morte dei loro capi, abbiano perso il loro posto nel Consiglio, diventando una banda di piccole dimensioni. GTA: Chinatown Wars In GTA: Chinatown Wars il mafioso Rudy D'Avanzo convince Huang Lee che la spia della Triade è Jimmy Capra, uomo d'onore dei Messina, che avevano appena stretto un'alleanza con la Triade. Dopo essere riuscito ad inviare Huang ad uccidere Capra e i suoi uomini affermando di avere una registrazione che prova che Capra sia la spia, D'Avanzo viene ucciso da Huang dopo aver scoperto che stava mentendo. Molto probabilmente D'Avanzo era un membro degli Ancelotti e stava cercando di far rientrare gli Ancelotti nel Consiglio. Apparizioni GTA IV *Waste Not Want Knots *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *Museum Piece *She's a Keeper *Catch the Wave *Trespass *If the Price is Right (probabilmente) The Ballad Of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Boulevard Baby *Frosting On The Cake *Party's Over GTA: Chinatown Wars *Grave Situation *Steal The Wheels *The World's a Stooge *Oversights *A Rude Awakening Membri e associati Membri *Giovanni Ancelotti - Don *Charlie Matteo - Consigliere (deceduto) *"Tony Black" Spoleto - Caporegime (deceduto) *Frankie Garone - Caporegime (deceduto) *Rocco Pelosi - Soldato (ritirato) *Vince Pelosi - Esecutore (deceduto) *Rudy D'Avanzo - Esecutore (deceduto) *Anthony - membro (deceduto) *Mark - membro (deceduto) *Tony - membro (deceduto) *Benny - membro (deceduto) *Sal - membro (deceduto) Associati *Gracie Ancelotti - figlia di Giovanni *Tony Prince - imprenditore nel campo delle discoteche *Luis Fernando Lopez - guardia del corpo di Prince Curiosità *La Famiglia Ancelotti è basata sulla Famiglia Colombo, nonostante i Colombo siano situati a Brooklyn e non nel New Jersey. Come gli Ancelotti i Colombo sono una delle famiglie più piccole di New York. *Durante la missione Chinese Takeout Tony afferma che gli Ancelotti sono "Una delle famiglie mafiose più potenti della città", mentre questi sono ironicamente la più debole. *E' possibile che il compratore nella missione If the Price is Right siano gli Ancelotti, in quanto trafficano droga con Dimitri Rascalov e la sua banda. *Molti personaggi pronunciano il nome "An-se-lotti" anzichè "An-ce-lotti". Galleria fotografica MembriAncelotti.jpg|Membri della Famiglia Ancelotti de:Ancelotti-Familie en:Ancelotti crime family es:Familia Ancelotti fr:Famille Ancelotti nl:Ancelotti Family Categoria:Bande Categoria:Bande in GTA IV Categoria:Bande in The Lost and Damned Categoria:Bande in The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Cosa nostra Categoria:Famiglia Ancelotti